Bedtime tales
by hyrules-secret-shadows
Summary: !COMPLETELY MADE UP! A mother tells her son a story about the legends of Sky Loft and the Surface. Legends involving how the Triforce and Master Sword came into existence. Just how I think Skyward Sword is and where it is in the 'timeline'.


_**A/N:** I don't know, this really was just my mind running free. I guess you could say that it's how I see Skyward Sword and the thoughts on the little tidbits that were told during E3... So, uh. Yeah. Nothing official._

_Also, just saying. I see SS taking place roughly 50 to 100 years before Ocarina of Time so it might explain some of the stuff I wrote.  
_

* * *

"The lore of the sky tribe tells of an apocalypse upon the surface of the earth. Three meteors that were named 'Din', 'Farore' and 'Nayru' fell and reformed the surface, temples were used as safe havens for people. But, alas, not all were spared. Those who hid in the water were turned into fish people, those who hid in shallow caves were turned into rock creatures. Those who were unlucky enough not to have shelter were turned into fierce beasts. Some who hid just outside of the range began to cry blood at the sight of such pain and suffering, they saw the truth and continue to see it even after the impact of the three meteors. The people living in Sky loft were the lucky ones, nobles and royalty of their time. Now the blood lines mean nothing up here.

After 100 years, people from Sky Loft returned to the surface to retrieve something that the humanoid surface dwellers begged for them to take. The cores of the three meteors. When they were taken to the haven in the sky, they were forged into three separate triangles and fused. They were called the 'Triforce', a 'gift' left by the three 'Goddesses'. A girl who had carried the cores began to grow ill and stopped aging, out of fear the people of Sky Loft sealed her away in the antechamber to the 'Triforce'. The temple was sunk to the surface.

Now the cries of the immortal girl drives the chosen three mad, descendants of the three people who helped create the 'Triforce'. Two surface dwellers, a self proclaimed 'King of the desert people', a 'Princess of the field people' and a young man from Sky Loft race toward the ancient temple. The 'King' has evil intentions, wanting to control the beasts so he can take over the field. The 'Princess' to protect her land and help restore peace to the surface. The young man from Sky Loft only races to help the never-aging girl.

But when the young man arrived, it was too late. The 'King' had killed the girl and taken the 'Triforce'. But the 'Triforce' was fragile and he only managed to take one piece without shattering all the pieces completely. The 'Princess' was yet to arrive when the Sky Loft man found the body. The girls' spirit spoke of the 'King' and the evil he will cause with his piece of the 'Triforce'. After this, the spirit of the girl resonated with the sword of the man who had shown her kindness, the blade become entwined with the power of the light that was harbored in her soul.

As the man from Sky Loft went to leave the temple, the 'Princess' arrived. She told the man of her plight, offering the Sky Loft man the last piece of the 'Triforce'. When this was done, she asked that after they retrieved the piece that the 'King' held; the man were to bring the sword back to the temple. She would use it as a key to seal away the 'Triforce' so nothing like this could happen again.

The man from Sky Loft traveled with the 'Princess', helping cleanse the temples that the people once lived in. Collecting ancient equipment from before the impact to help aid their journey. Then they arrived to the last temple in the desert where the 'King' waited.

The battle between the 'King', the 'Princess' and the man from Sky Loft lasted for hours. All sustained great mental and physical wounds, only the 'Princess' and the man walked away, taking the 'Triforce' back to the temple and using the sword to seal it away. The soul of the girl promised that only those who had the kindness of the man from Sky Loft in their heart and soul would be allowed to wield the blade.

With that, the 'Princess' returned to her people and slowly began to rise the old civilization from the ashes and ruins that the 'King' had caused. The man from Sky Loft returned home but soon fell ill and passed away."

"They say that the man looked a lot like you, Link." The woman smiled, closing the book and resting it on her lap. She leaned over to kiss the boy on the head and ruffled his hair before blowing out the candles and leaving the boy to sleep.


End file.
